The perfect Valentinesgift
by H1ruMa YoU1cH1
Summary: It s Valentine's day all the girls from Deimon-High want to spread their love. And of course Sena thinks of showing his love too ; . Who s valentine is Sena going to be?...Want to know? Continue reading Warning: Boy x Boy


Sena walks home from school after a heavy training with the football-team.  
He can hear some girls talking about what they should buy for the one they like, tomorrow's valentines day.  
Sena thinks 'Ahh~... That's right! It's Valentines Day tomorrow! Maybe I should get something for Hir...' stops in his tracks '... What were I just thinking? I dun even know if he thinks the same about me~!'  
He starts blushing and thinks 'But... It would have been nice if he would accepts something from me!'.  
Smiles as he walks into a shop to look for something.  
A girl in the shop looks at him and starts whispering to the others, looks at Sena again and starts to giggle.  
He Feels kind of embarrassed of being in a chocolate shop where it's only girls, tries to not get nervous.  
Sena looks at the different flavors in the carbine and thinks '... What would Hiruma-san like~? Maybe he would like light chocolate better than dark? Etto~...'.  
He starts to look through more flavors and found a box with both, light and dark chocolate in 'Maybe he would like this one?' he takes it out of the carbine and looks at the price.  
'The price isn't too bad either.. I think I will buy this one!' Sena walks over to the cash-desk to pay.  
The Seller next to him 'Ahh,... valentines day...' he grins 'for a girl? '.  
Beat-red blush in Sena's face. He feels embarrassed that the seller asked ' . . . . Y-y-y-yeah...'.  
The Guy wonders why he s blushing,shrugs his shoulders and sighs.  
'That would be 3 $ then...' the seller says.  
'H-hai!' he takes out the money, gives it to the seller and walks outside.  
The Seller takes the money and scratches his head.  
Right after that Hiruma walks inside of the shop.  
'bubble gum bubble gum...'he whispers.  
'Oi!' pointing on the seller.  
'Y-yes?' big grin on Hirumas face 'Bubble gums?' he asks'  
'Here you are..' the seller says 'kay..' he takes the gums.  
'Priece?' he kinda shouts 'it s on the house!' the seller answers quickly.  
'So desu ka?' Hiruma asks just to be sure 'Y-yes!'.  
'kay..'Hiruma takes 10 packages and a coke.  
'kekeke' he laughs and goes outside.  
He stops in front of the girls 'Yah!'.  
One of the girls says 'Ah, hiruma!' and begins to giggle.  
'stop buying chocolate - U won t get any back!' he says and starts to laugh again 'kekeke'  
The girl begins to cry, because she wanted to give some to Hiruma.  
Sena walks until he hears Hirumas 'kekeke' and turns around to see him with the girls.  
He starts blushing, but hears what hiruma said and gets a little disappointed.  
But he has already decided what he would do. Sena sighs and turns around to walk home.  
'OI! Chibi-chan!' hiruma calls. He shrieks and turns around '. .H-h-haaai~?' right now he s very nervous.  
'catch!' he says and throws a package bubble gums to Sena 'It s a present...kekeke'.  
Hiruma goes another one direction.  
Sena catches it with a little difficult, looks at it, blushes and smiles ' . . . Arigatou ne, Hiruma-san!'.  
He takes his stuff and walks in the opposite direction.  
Next day: Sena wakes up because of the alarm clock. He yawns, rises up in the bed and stretches.  
'Ahhh~It's Valentines day! Better get up~...'.  
He gets up from the bed and walks into the bathroom to take a shower.  
After this he walks out of the bathroom, taking the uniform and putting it on. Sena looks at the clock and sees that he has 30 minutes left, walks down to get some breakfast.  
Right after his breakfast he gets the chocolate and puts it in his bag.  
Sees the bubble gum package and smiles before grabbing it.  
He walks outside and starts heading for school.  
-in school-  
All the girls are excited, they are about to give chocolate and other cute stuff to someone they like..but actually there are not just girls which wants to show their love...  
Actually, Sena's not a Girl.  
All the boys are grinning, waiting for their gifts... but there is one place being empty...  
Hiruma's not there!  
Sena sits down and waits for him so he can give the chocolate to hiruma.  
He gets tired of waiting and starts thinking '... Would it be... okay if I just place the chocolate at Hiruma-san's table?'.  
Sena looks at hirumas desk,nods and thinks 'I just will place it there for him so he sees it when he gets here!'.  
He takes the chocolate out from his bag and places it on the desk.  
Smiles for himself while he puts one of the bubble gums in his mouth.  
All the other classmates are like 'What the heck? Did U see that?'.  
They begin to whisper with each other.  
Some girls placing the chocolate on his place as well.  
-Hirumas table is filled with presents and sweets...-  
All the girls gave their presents for the boys and sena too. The random Lessons already began-it s math lesson now..  
Sena can't stop keep on starring at the door, waiting for hiruma.  
Suddenly the teachers calls his name 'sena!Sena?'  
'Huh?Ah sorry' he scratches his head.  
Finally the last lesson ends, for Sena it was an endless day...without hiruma...  
There is still no thinks' I will wait so I can give him my chocolate'.  
His eyes become heavier and heavier and then he falls asleep.  
-after a while-  
Hiruma opens door with the foot.  
He's eating bubble gum 'huh?Pipsqueak still here?'  
The demon goes to his table.  
'I told them not to give presents, didn't I?'  
-on all presents are the names of the girls written- He reads the last one,lying deepest in the pile of gifts.  
Hiruma reads the last one loud 'Sena...Shoto matte?'  
He looks at Sena. 'WTH?' and thinks 'Homo?'.  
Hiruma opens the package of him 'Ahh...just...chocolate...'.  
Goes to him slowly. He stands right in front of senas table.  
Swallowing the gum.  
He bows down and kisses him.  
Sena feels something in his face and opens his eyes slowly.  
He sees hiruma kissing him and panics. There is beat red colour in his face 'Hi-hi-hi-hi-Hiruma-san?'.  
Evil grin of hiruma 'my answer' he points at the present.  
'I dun wanna eat that..but..' he bows down to senas ear 'you!'.  
Sena's shocked and kind of happy at the same time, but most of all embarrassed.  
Feels the breath on his ear and shivers.  
Hiruma's still in front of the table and sits down.  
He bows down as before and kisses his neck.  
Sena gasps and trembles. He thinks 'm-m-my body feels...s-s-strange'.  
He s not used to this kind of sensation and moans.  
Hiruma's using his sharp teeth while biting him softly.  
He can feel tears coming in the corner of his eyes as he feels both, pain and pleasure.  
Sena places his hands on hirumas chest 'Hi-hi-hirum-aa-san~ I-i-it hu-uurts' and moans again.  
He licks over his neck 'but you like?' and smirks.  
The small boy blushes as he looks at hiruma and makes a tiny nod.  
Hiruma smirks even more.  
He kisses him on the mouth intensively.  
Sena's eyes are closed tightly as he 'tries' to kiss him back.  
The demon nearly begins to laugh while seeing him starting a failing kiss.  
He begins to use the tongue.  
Sena moans into the kiss.  
Hearing him moaning makes hiruma become naughty, he begins to undress sena.  
Who is so into the kiss that he didn't get that you were taking it off. He suddenly starts feel a little cold.  
While kissing him hiruma begins to touch his chest.  
He moans even more when he feels his touch and then get it that he has undressed my shirt. Deep blush on his face and he starts to need air.  
He let go of 's making deep breathes and feels light-headed.  
Hiruma looks at him with half open eyes.  
And he starts blushing even more by the way he's looking at him.  
He places his hands on the left and on the right of senas hips, putting him on the table.  
Sena looks down at his hands and then up at hiruma ' W-w-what a-are you d-doing~?'.  
He's looking nervously at him while blushing.  
'U will see..' Hiruma's on the table himself, on all fours over him.  
Sena looks up at him. He bows down as before and kisses him intensive, but this time begins to touch him between his legs.  
Sena moans loudly at the sensation and there is an extremely blush over his face.  
He continues kissing while opening his trousers.  
The little one can feel him opening them, but forgets it as he 'vanishes' into the kiss.  
He let go of him twice so he can breath himself.  
Sena takes a deep breath to regain himself, eyes half-open with a deep blush on his face.  
Still breathing quick, small breaths.  
Looks at sena with an satisfied expression.  
Hiruma starts again, pushing senas underpants away while kissing so he relaxes a little.  
Deep blush as sena can feel that hiruma's taking off his underpants too.  
Closes eyes tightly and moans into the kiss again.  
Hiruma touches him again, softly and careful.  
His eyes shoots open as sena moans again. Louder than last time.  
The demon becomes faster with the moves and tries to kiss him well.  
Tears comes out in the corner of senas eyes again by pleasure and he moans into the kiss.  
His back aches. Hiruma let go of his mouth again 'now shrimp...I ll show you the best' he shows his biggest grin ever.  
He goes down from the table and stands in front of it. He bows down and begins to work with the mouth.  
Sena opens eyes slowly to look at what he were gonna do now, but suddenly feel his mouth and press the hands up in front of the mouth to block a big he U will have to let out his feelings.  
Snea gets overwhelmed by pleasure and moans loudly between his fingers.  
Tears coming out again. Hiruma's making some pressure on 'him'.  
He let go of his mouth 'H-h-hi-HiRUMA-saa-AH-n~ Gnnhh~' moans his name out loud.  
Hearing his voice like that makes hiruma even hotter as before.  
Become as fast as possible to him.  
Sena keeps on moaning his name between gasps, starts to feel pressure down in his stomach and grabs his hair.  
He wants him to see the 'heaven' and gives his very best.  
Closes his eyes tightly 'H-h-hiru-AH-ma-san~ I-i-i'm g-gonna~ c-c-coome~ ' and bites his lips.  
But the Quarterback wants to make a 'touchdown' and awaits him to come in his mouth.  
Sena blushes as he feels the pressure once again and screams hirumas name as he got to... 'heaven'.  
Hiruma's swallowing everything and licks his lips.  
'Much better as boring chocolate, I tell you!' he says while laughing.  
Sena's looking at him again with half-lidded eyes and blushes at his statement.  
And again there is a wide grin on his face, becoming and idea 'wanna taste yourself?'.  
He looks at him 'H-h-huh~?'.  
The demon goes around the table, right to him, bows down and kiss him.  
Letting him taste 'yourself'.  
His eyes shoot open and closes them tightly as sena can taste 'himself'. Once again he starts to blush wildly.  
Hiruma let go of him.  
'Pipsqueak?' he looks at him with a flushed face 'H-h-hai~? '.  
An evil grin is shown 'maybe someday...U will taste...'hiruma'...kekekekeee'.  
He takes a bubble gum and gives him the package while laughing.  
Sena looks at the package and opens it to take a bubble gum as well.  
Suddenly, he remembers that he's naked and starts to look after his clothes.  
'Maybe we should hurry now...' hirumas says and looks at the clock.  
'Maybe someone will close the door from outside..I mean the main entry...'.  
Sena gets off the table, nods and walks around collecting the clothes and then put them on.  
Hiruma left all the chocolate on his table behind.  
'Follow me' he smirks.  
The both of them are going outside the classroom directly to the stairwell.  
He want to open the Glass doors 'Dammit! It's closed..We have to jump'.  
Sena's shocked 'J-j-ju-JUMP?' looking at him in disbelieve.  
'Yeah' he answers and walks back in the classroom, opening a window.  
'I will jump first,'kay'.  
'W-w-what? I'm NOT j-jumping from here! ' he says pretty scared.  
'...just two metres...I will catch you..'.  
He gulps and answers' ... o-oke'.  
'trust me...'hirumas says and jumps easily out of the window.  
He waits for him to jump and spreads his arms.  
Sena looks down at him, gulps and closes his eyes before he jumps 'Hiiiiiiiii~'.  
The demon looks up to him, catching him simply.  
'See?' grinning at him 'was it that bad?'.  
Sena holds onto hirumas shirt tightly 'y-y-yes~'  
He holds him like that for about a half minute just looking at sena and then let him down gently.  
Sena looks back at his quarterback after putting him down. Then he looks down to the ground, a blush gracing his face.  
'wonder why your 'nee-chan' didn't look for you...'.  
He looks up again '... Mamori-neechan.. I haven't seen her all day..'. He thinks 'Maybe she's sick ~?'.  
Hiruma says in disbelieve 'on Valentines day?'.  
'... or, maybe not~?' looks at hiruma 'What did you do before you come to school, Hiruma-san?'.  
'Caudate' he says cold.  
'. . . . . . . Ouuh..' Sena looks at the building.  
'Why wanna know?' hiruma asks ' . . . . . No reason~' the small one answers.  
'Just now...it s the first time though...I dunno...what to say' he nearly whispers.  
Sena looks back at him, blushes and says 's-s-same here... '. 'Shrimp,U know what?' hiruma grins.  
'W-what?' he answers nervously. 'Valentines day isn't as bad as I thought! kekeke ~'.  
THE END


End file.
